Unversed
by Kirkysaurus
Summary: Written for HawkRider's '100 Words of Impossible Love' Challenge. AU. Vanitas thinks he might be starting to fall for Ventus. The only problem is that he 'doesn't have a heart'. Oh, and that Ven has been part of his imagination since childhood.


**A/N: … Started another new story. But this is for Hawk's 100 Words of Impossible Love challenge, again. I just got this idea the other night, too. And I thought it was pretty good... so I decided to go with it. I have a few ideas for it for the future, too. So yeah... this should be pretty okay. I hope. I think the premise is pretty interesting, cause I dunno if anyone's done something like this before. But yeah, I hope anyone who reads this enjoys it. Or something.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or the theme of this story. It is inspired by the '_100 Words of Impossible Love_' challenge by author HawkRider.**

* * *

**..: [ oo1 | :Beginnings: | oo1 ] :..**

_**'Childhood Memories'**_

* * *

Vanitas wasn't a fan of Kindergarten.

In this town, people were pretty closed-minded. So when there was a certain kind of person that was disliked by many, it kind of affected others like them. So when the five-year-old started his first day of school, he was already outcasted.

"I'm not going."

"Vanitas..."

"No, mom. I'm not going," He continued to protest, glaring at the older woman with an angry pout. She let out a soft sigh, walking out of the room to leave him to his pouting.

"Xigbar, your nephew doesn't want to go to school."

"Sweet, I'll take him to the arcade!"

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING!"

Vanitas giggled to himself before quickly hurrying out of the room to watch the impending argument between his mother and uncle. Xigbar was standing next to the island with a wide, smug smile on his face with a short, black-haired girl in his arms. "Come on Kay, you know people in this yokel town are. Little dude shouldn't have to go and deal with that."

"You seem to forget that you and his father both have the same eyes and people do not harass either of you," Kay responded, narrowing her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, 'cause they fear us."

"..." she let out a soft sigh, turning around to face her song with a tired expression. "Today is Friday, anyway. You'll go to school today and if you still decide not to go, you can stay home Monday."

"Fine."

"Go get your things, Uncle Xigbar is driving you to school." Kay responded, walking over to the other adult and taking the small girl from his arms. "Come on, Xi, time for Spongebob."

"... Wait, whut?" Xigbar questioned after a minute, to which Kay replied by sticking her tongue out at him and continuing to walk off.

"... I just got tricked into babysitting, I can feel it."

* * *

"Bye, Uncle Xigbar." Vanitas spoke with a tired sound, sliding lazily out of the passenger's seat of the older man's car. He chuckled softly before reaching over and patting his nephew's head, to which the five-year-old protested before running over to the school. Once he slid inside Xigbar drove off, laughing to himself for some reason.

Inside, Vanitas shuffled his way over to one of the three Kindergarten in the building and quickly took a seat in the back of the room. The teacher was sitting at the desk up front, writing something down, so the other students were all playing with various toys. Vanitas tried to ignore the way that they all tried to stay away from getting up to get new toys once they were clearly bored, seeing as he was sitting next to the stack of toys in the back.

So he decided to glare at them all with his amber-colored eyes.

A redheaded girl however got up from her seat and grabbed the puzzle box she had just finished packing, and ignoring the glare walked over to Vanitas' table.

"Kairi don't go back there!" A few girls whispered - a little too loudly - at the redhead, who simply ignored them and set the box next to Vanitas.

"Could you move over for a second so I could grab that?" She spoke to him, pointing a small finger at a box housing the board game 'Candy Land'. He shrugged, turning in his seat slightly to grab the game and hand it to her before returning to glaring at the other kids.

"OH MY GOSH HE INFECTED KAIRI!"

Vanitas let out a low groan once the other students started screaming and crying, the sudden outburst shocking their teacher out of her seat and onto the floor. Kairi blinked softly, still standing next to Vanitas as the teacher scrambled up to try and calm the chaos. The five-year-old rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared at the mass-hysteria that was the classroom, parents beginning to flood in.

"All that 'cause you both touched a box, huh?" He shifted his gaze over and noticed a spiky-haired blonde boy sitting in the once empty seat next to him, a curious expression on his face.

"It's the eyes," Vanitas replied, giving the blonde kid a wide, cross-eyed stare which seemed to make him giggle. He blinked at that, scratching the side of his head before glaring at the kid.

"I'm not scared of your eyes like the others."

"... Well, that's a first..." he grumbled, shifting away from the other kid to lie his head on the desk. The blonde giggled again, softly patting the other's back.

"I'm Ventus, by the way."

"Noted," Vanitas mumbled into his desk, trying to drown out the shouts of the other kids and their parents. He let out a sigh after hearing something along the lines of 'freakish kid' and 'withdrawing my son' or ' keep my daughter away' before he tuned them all out. Ven continued to sit quietly next to him, watching the chaos with an amused expression before eventually it started to die down as parents were taking their kids home.

"Alright," the teacher began, rubbing her temples softly, "anyone else who wishes to go home, line up by my desk, _quietly_, and I will call your parents to come get you."

The rest of the class got up from their seats, save for Kairi, Ventus, and these two boys Kairi was pouting at to stay seated. With a sigh, their teacher went back to her desk and began to call up the parents, while Kairi went and made her way back over to Vanitas.

"I'm sorry for causing you trouble," she spoke softly, tucking some of her red hair out of her face. He shrugged in indifference, turning his head over to look in Ven's direction.

"You should go play with the others," the blonde suggested, taking a sip from a juicebox.

"No thanks," Vanitas muttered, to which Kairi tilted her head to the side in curiousity.

"Kairi leave him alone," a boy in the line waiting for their parents to be called spoke up. "He's a freak! He's even talking to himself!"

"And you wet the bed Seifer," a silver-haired boy spoke up from his seat, earning laughter from the entire class. Vanitas continued to stare at Ven, before reaching over and lightly poking his stomach.

"Ow."

"Okay I'll bite, why do they think I'm talking to myself?" Vanitas whispered, gaze shifting over to Kairi as she took a seat at the table in front of him.

"Well, only you can see me."

* * *

**Okay so, here's a few things you might be wondering;**

**The issue that Vanitas has is that people hate him for his amber eyes. This is because of canon; 'prolonged exposure to the darkness causes alterations to ones appearance'. Y'know, silver/gray hair, amber eyes. Xigbar isn't hated for this fact, because he is more fearsome than a five-year-old. However he will become feared in the future, obviously (I mean come on, he's evil).**

**Xion does not have yellow eyes. Neither does Kay. Both have blue eyes.**

**Xemnas is Vanitas' daddy.**

**Kairi doesn't fear the darkness because of her 'light'. Ventus the same.**

**So... I think that's it. Next chapter will probably be the main setting for the story, with some more information on his whole friendship with Ventus. I might also include some magic-y type stuff later. Maybe. If the current plot warps, cause right now it's just them being regular teens.**

**Well, except for Ventus. A HAR HAR HAR.**


End file.
